The Forgetting
by jenaca
Summary: What happens when Chloe gets amnesia? What will happen to her and Derek? What will Derek do? Chlerek! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I hope you like this story! First, I just wanna say i worked hard on this annndd I hope you enjoy ;)!!**

**Disclaimer:::: I own nothing :(**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

"Chloe, where are we going?" Derek asked exasperated. I had planned a nice night out of the safe house, but I forgot where I put everything. Or well, forgot where _Tori _put everything, it was her and Simon's idea but for some reason, they gave _me_ the directions.

"One sec." I said and stopped in my tracks. I was dragging Derek here by his hand and it was still holding mine.

I looked around, trying to see any hint of a lantern, or a candle. Tori said they put them there. But I saw nothing but darkness.

"Crap." I muttered under my breathe.

"'Crap' what?" Derek asked. I forgot about his super-hearing.

"Nothing, just..." _Where is that stupid picnic stuff?_

Can I scream now?

I am totally lost in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night. Great.

Derek's nostrils flared. Is there someone here? "What's a matter?"I asked.

"Nothing... I just smell popcorn." He looked down at me. "I know, that's stupid. I bet my nose is playing tricks on me."

Popcorn? Yes! I bet thats the picnic! "Lead me there." I told him. He looked at me strangely but he asked no questions and started walking.

XxX

Once we got to the picnic I sat down and started looking through the food that Tori packed. There was sandwiches, potato salad, wine... normal picnic food--- wait, _wine?_

I shook my head. I should have of expected that.

"Whoa." Derek said, and sat down next to me.

"Tori packed it, she said we should get out of the house." I told him. But I knew the only reason she did was because she had a date with Simon and she wanted us to be gone.

Derek nodded, and took out a sandwich.

I took one out and took a bite. Hey, these are actually pretty good.

Derek went through the picnic basket and took out the wine.

"Wine?" He asked looking at me suspiciously.

"I didn't pack it!" I joked

He smiled and put it back.

Once we were almost done with out food, Derek got up and grabbed the lantern. He waved to me "C'mon."

I got up and walked after him. What was he planning?

As we were walking I tripped over and rock, Derek caught me by my arm.

"T-thanks."

We walked longer and the weird noises were starting to creep me out. The owls, crickets... I shivered mentally. The tree's where all dark and mysterious and it looked like they went for miles and miles on end. I looked back and forth and crossed my arms as a shiver went down my spine. I started getting scared. Why was I so freaked out tonight? I always go around here with Derek. Even at night! I was just on edge tonight.

Derek turned around and put his arm around me. I bet he thought I was cold _and_ scared... which I was.

We were almost to a clearing when the lantern went out. I gasped and jumped.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked worriedly.

I nodded. A total lie.

When we got to the end of the clearing, I saw we were on top of a mountain. It had a big view and it was wonderful!

"You like it?" Derek asked.

I nodded."How did you find this place?"

"I was jogging and I saw a clearing so I went to it."

The stars were very bright because we were so far away from the city. I have never seen them this bright, ever!

Derek went over and stood by the side. I stood by him.

"Chloe..." Derek started. "I really like you... and..." He didn't say anything else.

I looked up into his emerald green eyes and smiled. My heart skipped a beat as he leaned down to me.

I went on my tip-toes and our lips met. I was so happy, I forgot about my balance and before I knew it I fell.

And rolled, and rolled.

"Chloe!' Derek yelled, but I could barely here him.

I hit a rock and the last thing I saw was Derek running down the hill.

Then blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Sorry if it seemed rushed... **

**Anywayyy please r&r!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys!! This story got more reviews then I was expecting!Oh, and when I put where instead of were, my computer told me it was wrong! So Im like okay...? LOL Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_DPOV_

Oh, Crap. Oh, Crap. Oh, Crap!

I was running back to the Safe House with Chloe in my arms. Her head was bleeding like crazy and she was still unconscious.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God!_

I should have never brought her there! I mean, its pretty much as steep as a cliff and she's so clumsy!

I trip over a rock, but I catch myself before I fall on Chloe. I can almost see the Safe House's lights in the distance. Just a little more....

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU COMING BACK FOR SPARKY?!" Tori screamed right when she saw me.

I ran up to her breathing hard. I usually jog in the morning but thats _jogging_, not_ running_.

"Oh. My. God." She said when she saw CHloe. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"I did _nothing_!" I screamed back.

She glared harshly at me. "Well," She started politely "What are you doing standing out here!" She yelled again. But this time it wasn't that she was mad. She was worried.

I ran past her. "Where's Andrew?" I asked.

"He left." SHe said simply. Then she looked to Chloe again. "Oh, my gosh!" SHe ran to a phone and dialed franticly.

Simon saw her then and ran up to me. "What happened?" He asked.

"Later." I went to the couch and laid her on it.

'Andrew says to put pressure to the wound." Tori told me, running with a washcloth in her hands. She had the phone in her other hand.

"OKay, Andrew." She nodded in the phone. "Now what?"

"Just hold it there." Andrew replied, I was happy I had super-hearing. "Ill be back in about 20 minutes. Maybe 15 im going as fast as I can."

"Okay." Tori replied and hung up the phone.

I pressed the washcloth to Chloe's forehead, where is was bleeding.

We all sat around Chloe as she was getting paler and paler. These had to be the most agonizing 20 minutes of out lives.

* * *

**_So_ sorry it was so short!! And sorry it took so long! My computer was being stupid again and wouldn't let me put it up. **

**Anyway, aren't you exited?**

**THE RECKONING COMES OUT TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IM EXCITED!!!!!**

R&R plzz!


	3. Regrets

**Wow, that took a while IM SORRY! I've been SUPER busy buuuuut its spring break! (Finally) and I have time to work on my storys**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything... yet.**

* * *

NPOV

"I'm here!" Called Andrew as he hurried through the door. He had tried to come as fast as he could but there was too much traffic and the city was too far away. "What happened?" He ran over to Chloe who was laying on the couch, with a huge gash in her head. There was a blood soaked cloth laying by the couch and Derek held another one to her head.

All eyes turned to Andrew excepts for Derek's, whose eyes were stuck on Chloe.

"Chloe fell." Derek said, still looking at Chloe.

Andrew nodded. "Let me see her." He pushed through the small crowd and crouched next to Chloe.

Derek went and stood by the wall. He was crushed he let that happen to Chloe, even worse, he didn't know how to help her. She was his mate, Right? He should know how to help her!

He shook his head and turned away he couldn't watch this.

"Derek."

He turned to see Tori standing there. She looked as worried as he did right then.

"Don't beat yourself up for this. It wasn't your fault." She turned away and walked upstairs.

DPOV

Did I just hear that right? Tori, being nice to _me_!

That was very out of character. I actually smiled a little, then I looked at Chloe and my smile vanished.

I clenched my teeth and my fists and ran upstairs.

NPOV

Simon grabbed some gauze for Andrew. He ran back as fast as he could, and gave it to him.

Andrew took it and wrapped it over her head, the patch he put on the wound was bulging out. He wrapped it around a few more times and gave it back to Simon.

"Derek!" Andrew called.

When Derek didn't come down he called again.

Derek came down it his arms crossed around his chest, his jaw was set and his fists were still clenched.

"Bring Chloe to her room, she needs bed rest."

Derek nodded and picked Chloe up in his arms, she was very pale.

He walked up the stairs carefully and set her down in her bed. She made a small sound and Derek sat next to her. He held her hand hoping that she was going to be okay.

XxX  
"Derek, c'mon let's go to bed." Simon said.

Derek sighed and got up.

DPOV

I laid in bed for a long time before I actually fell asleep. My mind was racing. But when I did, I had a weird dream:

_"Chloe? What happened to her?" Chloe's dad asked_

_"She..." I swallowed hard "She died."_

_"What!" Tears started running down his face "You did this didn't you!?"_

_I looked to the ground, crying myself_

_"You, you monster!" He screams at me._

_I dont deny it and I keep staring at the ground._

_"Get out of my house!" He screams._

_I walk out of the house and it starts raining, very cold water--_

I bold straight out of bed, my face was _soaked._

I look over at Simon who was laughing hard.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

Tori was across the room who was doubled over laughing, about to fall on the ground. I sent glares to them.

"Get up, Chloe's should be awake soon." Simon laughed as he left the room.

I got out of bed, I was just... overreacting thinking she was going to die. I put on some clothes and tried to dry my hair.

I walked outside my bedroom into Chloe's which everybody was crowded around her bed.

CPOV

Everything was blurry. I blinked a few times trying to get my thoughts straight.

I was in a room, on a bed with 5 people looking at me.

One had blond hair and almond shaped eyes. Another, a girl with short black hair looking intently at me. Another man, about in his late 30's. Another girl with long blond hair with a night gown was looking at me closest. I turned my head to the other side. I saw a guy with blick hair that covered his eyes and beautiful emerald green eyes, my heart sped up and he looked oddly familiar.

Where was I? What's my... name? How can I not remember my name?

"Chloe?" I looked to the girl with the blond hair.

So, my names Chloe?

"Yes?" I asked. It came out as a little squeak. "Who are you?"

A tear ran down her face. "I'm Liz, don't you remember me?"

"N-no. Am I supposed to?"

Everyone looked to the girl named Liz.

"Chloe?" I looked to the girl with short black hair. "Who are you talking to?"

I pointed to the girl named Liz. "The girl named Liz, don't you see her?"

They all looked at each other except for Liz who kept staring at me.

"No." Liz said, crying harder. "They can't, i'm dead. Remember? The Edison Group killed me!"

Edison Group. That sounded familiar too.

"No, i-i'm sorry I-I d-don't."

She nodded.

"Wait. Dead? How are you dead?" I asked

"Your a necromancer, you can see me."

"What?!" I freaked out. "S-see d-d-d-dead people?"

"Chloe, calm down." The man in his 30s said.

"W-who are you? I asked "Are you dead too?"

He chucked but his eyes were sad. "No, only Liz is. I'm Andrew."

I nodded.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? You don't remember anything? Do you remember me!?" The girl with the black hair asked.

"No."

"I'm Tori! One of your, like, best friends!"

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"What about me?" Asked the boy with blond hair.

I shook my head.

"I-i'm Simon, the funny one?"

I shook my head. "You guys sound familiar though." I said trying to add a positive side.

They all nodded.

"Well," Andrew started. "Get some rest, and we'll um, be back later."

They walked out of the room, sadness in their eyes.

Except for the guy with black hair. "You don't remember anybody?" he whispered.

I shook my head, and choked back a sob.

"Not even... me?"

"N-no. But, you are _so_ familiar. Like, I know you from somewhere but I don't know where.''

He nodded. He looked... hurt?

"What's your name?" I asked

"Derek."

"Why are you so sad? I mean, like, I know I forgot everybody but they all seemed to take it in..."

"'Cause I-I did this to you." He walked out of the room quickly with one more sad glance.

My chest hert and I felt like there was a ton bricks on it.

I let out my silent tears. I can't believe this happened.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!!!! Review plzzzzzz**

**Luv ya all!**


	4. The stairs

_Why did this happen? Why did I ever show her that spot knowing how clumsy she is? Why did we even leave the house?_

Derek lay in his bed looking at the ceiling, all these questions running through his mind. He sighs._ Why Chloe? What did she do to deserve this?_

"Simon! Tori! Can I see you downstairs please?" Andrew called from downstairs.

Derek sat up. Should he listen? They might get mad... but he would figure it out sooner or later. Plus, he could hear them even if he wasn't listening. Pushing all the negative thoughts out of his mind, he decides he will listen to their conversation. He stands up and walks to the door, wanting a better seat to listen to the show.

"Okay you guys, you shouldn't be dating." Andrew gets straight to the point.

Gasping could be heard and if you listen really closely, you could hear sparks coming form Tori's fingertips.

"And why the hell not?" Tori jumps up from her seat on the couch.

"Yeah!" Simon agrees.

"Well, I don't think it would be great for you two to date and live under the same roof." Andrew sweats. That wasn't the real reason he didn't want them to date, but he would rather not tell them (or Tori for that matter) the real reason. Afraid for his life if he does.

"You let Derek and Chloe date!" Tori exclaimed.

Chloe, who was sitting at the top of the stairs put her fist to her mouth. Her and Derek were _dating_? She just wanted to see what Andrew was telling them. She wasn't snooping... was she?

"But, thats different-" Andrew started but was cut off by Simon.

"How?" He asks. "How is it different?"

"Well..." Andrew started. He had to tell them the truth, whether he wanted to or not.

Derek listened closer, putting his super ear against the door. He was waiting in anticipation.

Chloe was doing the same, though instead if putting her ear to the door she just leaned closer to where the conversation was taking place.

"You two are," Andrew continued. "brother and sister." He finished quickly and slams his eyes shut, waiting for the blow that didn't come.

"What?" Tori screeched. She looked at Simon who looked to her at the same time. They both screamed.

What was bad though, you couldn't tell who's scream was there.

They both gave out a girlish scream.

Derek winced and through his hands to his ears. Did they have to scream that loud?_ Hello,_ super biotic hearing here!

Chloe gave a yelp when hearing them scream. She was not expecting that at all. Not only did she yelp, she jumped. And when she jumped, she went tumbling down half the set of stairs.

_Owww..._ She thought.

Lying on one of the steps, she didn't want to get up. The floor was pretty comfy and her body was kinda sore.

Derek, hearing the yelp and the tumbling, he jumped up and ran out of his bedroom door. He looked down the stairs and saw Chloe laying down.

_Shit_.

Derek sprinted down the stairs, making sure to go around her so he could examine her from the step below.

"Chloe?" He asked. "Are you okay? What did you do?"

Chloe cracked open and ice blue eye and stared at him. "I fell." She stated. Sitting up, Derek grabbed on to her arm to help her.

"Why?" He glared.

"Why what?" She tilts her head.

"Why would you sit at the top of the stairs knowing how clumsy you are? You should have known you would have fell!" He exclaimed.

She glared fiercely. _"_You _kidding_ me. That's _so_ stupid! You're getting mad at me because of that?" She stood up quickly, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to make her fall again. She stomped up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. No_ way_ she was going to take that crap.

_Damnit! Why am I so stupid?_ Derek wondered.

How was he ever supposed to get her back?


	5. AN Sorry!

**Hey guys, I know I should be doing a chapter right now but my computer is kind of screwed up and I have writers block.**

**What wrong with my computer, you ask? **

**Well...**

**My friend spilt a tiny but of soda on my mouse pad so its now stuck down and barely works. It took me like 10 minutes just to get on here. Also, my spacebar is doing the same thing... **

**If anybody has any suggestions, I will love you forever! I have a MacBook if it helps. **

**Thanks, and i'll get the next chapter out as fast as I can. Hopefully my mouse pad is better by then!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
